el ultimo maestro de los cielos
by Zable-Z
Summary: un chico despertara de un sueño al igual que el avatar, solo que fue ¡hace 200 años! ¿como reaccionara al saber que su tribu ya no existe? ¿como se llevara con el avatar? entren y véanlo, (T solo por seguridad)


(Universo alterno, muchas cosas diferentes, el primer capítulo tal vez sea estúpido, pero es porque no quiero alargar mucho el prólogo)

¿Dónde estoy?, es… ¿un bosque?, a ver-dijo un chico que salía de una cueva, se tapaba por la luz del sol, su cuerpo tenia líneas amarillas que recorrían sus brazos y piernas, todas se juntaban en su espalda en un círculo, las líneas de sus manos y piernas terminaban en círculos también, traía puesto un atuendo bastante quemado, de hecho, lo único que sobraba era la parte inferior de su traje, la cual era una armadura parecida a la de los maestro fuego pero en blanco y dorado y su casco, el cual era también como el de los maestros fuego pero en vez. De ser rojo, era completamente dorado y la parte blanca era un cristal verde, a su lado había un animal de la altura de un caballo, un lobo-dragon, su pelaje negro completo, excepto por un circulo amarillo en su frente y uno más grande en su pecho, era casi completamente un lobo, excepto por sus ojos una parte de su espalda y su cola, la cual tenía lustrosas escamas negras.

¿Dónde estamos amigo?-dijo sacándose el casco, y le pregunto al lobo el cual solo le lamio la cara.

Tranquilo, uff, escapamos de milagro de esa cosa-dijo mirando a la cueva, dentro solo habían huesos amontonados y una calavera que tenía ranuras de seis ojos y grandes colmillos.

Bueno, vallamos algún pueblo cercano a ver si nos pueden dar alguna instrucción-dijo, se puso el casco y se montó al lobo-dragon, comenzaron a volar, al lobo-dragon le surgía fuego de las patas mientras volaba, y hacia como si corriera, parecía como si pudiera correr sobre el aire, dentro de poco llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, cuando descendieron se dio cuenta de que el pueblo estaba destruido, todo había sido quemado, se bajó de inmediato del lobo-dragon, miraba con horror a través de su casco la destrucción y muerte.

¿q-quien fue capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como esto?-el lobo-dragon solo gruño un poco.

No podemos dejar los cuerpos así-dijo y comenzó a sacar los cuerpos de las casas y les hizo tumbas individuales, cuando termino se arrodillo ante las tumbas y dijo una frase.

Rayko, por favor lleva estas almas a tu reino-dijo y se levantó, miro el cielo, se sacó el casco, ya estaba atardeciendo, su lobo-dragon se sentó a su lado.

Gracias por acompañarme Fulmin-dijo acariciando al animal, el cual solo lamio su mejilla, haciendo sonreír al chico, entonces se escuchó un rugido en el cielo.

¿Un lobo dragon?... no es, es, creo que es un bisonte volador-dijo observando el animal que sobrevolaba el pueblo, y comenzaban a acercarse, en cuanto aterrizaron vieron al chico del casco dorado, del bisonte se bajó un maestro aire, dos chicos que parecían de la tribu agua, un chico con una cicatriz en la cara, y una niña ciega, todos con unas ojeras de muerte.

Buenos días-dijo y se acercó al grupo, pero este actuó a la defensiva, por suerte el chico correspondió de buena manera.

Emm… si, yo tampoco le querría dar la mano a alguien que enterró tantos muertos-dijo sacándose el casco, su cabello era completamente rojo, un rojo levemente obscuro, sus ojos azules, hacían un raro contraste.

¿Quién eres?-dijo el chico de la cicatriz en la cara.

Mi nombre es Kenriu, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo viéndolos.

Bueno mi nombre es Aang, ella es Katara y su hermano Zoka, él es Zuko y ella es Toph-dijo presentándolos a todos, esperando una reacción de impresión pero…

Y ustedes ¿son?, ¿de qué tribu?-

O, bueno Katara y su Hermano son de la tribu agua, Toph es una maestro tierra, Zuko es un exiliado del reino fuego, y yo soy un monje de la tribu aire, soy el avatar-dijo sonriendo.

Genial-dijo mirándolos mejor.

¿Y tú de que tribu eres?-dijo Katara.

Yo soy de-decía, pero fue interrumpido por un rugido, en seguida tres bestias se acercaban.

Es Azula-dijo Zuko poniéndose en posición defensiva al igual que los demás, Kenriu también se puso en guardia solo para prepararse, entonces llegaron tres chicas montadas en las bestias, una de mirada fría con dos moños en el cabello azabache, otra de cabello negro pero amarrada en un solo cumulo, y la otra con una mirada infantil, era tal vez la más linda.

Vaya vaya, si es Zuzu el traidor y sus amigos-dijo la chica de en medio, entonces vio a Kenriu.

¿y quién es tu nuevo amigo?-dijo la chica de mirada inocente viendo a este.

m-mi nombre es Kenriu-dijo abandonando levemente su pose defensiva, entonces las tres chicas bajaron de las bestias, poniéndose en pose ofensiva, en seguida la chica de mirada fría lanzo una tanda de cuchillos a todos, los cuales fueron esquivados fácilmente, uno de ellos iba dirigido a Kenrio, pero este lo atajo con sus manos, enseguida la chica de mirada inocente, ataco velozmente con la punta de sus dedos, de una manera increíblemente precisa, Toph y Katara fueron las primeras en caer, iba a atacar a Zoka, pero este esquivaba los ataques de manera tan improvisaba que parecía suerte, pero al final uno de ellos golpeo en su hombro, perdió la movilidad completa del resto de su brazo, comenzó a recibir más ataques hasta que perdió completamente el movimiento, esto pasaba mientras Azula peleaba con Zuko y Aang, ambos parecían muy cansados, y en un devastador ataque de fuego circular los derribo a ambos, solo quedaba Kenriu, las tres se acercaron a él, este solo se puso en posición defensiva, las tres chicas se acercaban por tres flancos diferentes, rodeando a Kenriu, Fulmin se puso detrás de Kenriu mientras gruñía, los pelos de su cuello se erizaban, entonces de sorpresa, la chica de mirada fría, lanzo tres cuchillos hacia Kenriu, pero este al igual que el anterior lo atajo con sus manos, Azula lanzo una gran llamarada azul, pero Fulmin abrió la boca y se comió todo el fuego.

Es una bestia interesante-dijo azula, entonces un aura chisporroteante comenzó a juntarse en su mano derecha, generando electrixcidad.

Fulmin, corre-dijo Kenriu, Fulmin lo miro, pero Kenriu solo asintió y el lobo-dragon se fue rápidamente, entonces la chica de cara inocente se acercó a Kenriu a increíble velocidad y comenzó a atacarlo, este solo los esquivaba, pero en una finta, alcanzo a golpearlo en su pecho, haciendo que se arrodillara, entonces se alejó.

Lo siento lindo, listo para ti-dijo alegre mirando a Azula, esta solo cargo más el aura chisporroteante y le lanzo un Rayo azul, el polvo se levantó por todos lados, Azula solo bajo su mano y se acercó a los chicos que habían dejado inconsciente antes.

Pensé que sería más interesante- dijo Azula mirando a Aang, el cual solo le devolvía una mirada cargada de ira, entonces una vos se escuchó a sus espaldas.

¿Esa era tu gran idea? ¿Un rayo?-dijo la voz y cuando el polvo se disipo vieron que era Kenriu, todos se impresionaron.

¿Falle?-

No, me diste de lleno, justo aquí-dijo apuntando su pecho, entonces la chica rápida volvió a atacar y golpeo a Kenriu en diferentes puntos, pero aun así Kenriu se movió y la tomo de una mano doblando su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

No funcionara, lo único que puede paralizarme viniendo de ti, es tu belleza-dijo y la soltó empujándola, la chica solo se dio unas cuantas volteretas hacia atrás y miro a Kenriu un poco sonrojada.

Es impresionante que puedas hacer un rayo siendo maestra fuego-dijo Kenriu mirando a azula.

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Azula sacando algo de fuego de sus manos.

Pero no deberías atacar con un rayo, a alguien de la tribu del rayo-dijo el chico y comenzó a acumular rayos en ambas manos, mano derecha azules completamente, mano izquierda, celestes.

¿M-maestro rayo?-dijeron todos, incluso los que estaban derrotados, entonces Kenriu en un destello se movió a increíble velocidad hacia le chica fría y le dio un golpe muy suave en el abdomen, pero debido a la corriente azul que soltó, la chica quedo paralizada, en otro movimiento lanzo una esfera de electricidad celeste a gran velocidad hacia azula, está la esquivo por poco, pero Kenriu sonrió y cerro su mano, la esfera de energía exploto haciendo que volara unos metros en el aire, quedo arrodillada en el suelo con su ropa levemente rasgada, solo quedaba la chica acrobática.

¿lo intentaras?-dijo Kenriu poniéndose en posición.

Mi técnica no tiene efecto en ti, pero lo intentare, si-dijo y se abalanzo hacia Kenriu con una pirueta, este solo se movió hacia un lado y comenzaron a luchar, ella no daba golpes directos, pareciera como si…

Rápido muévanse-dijo la chica apresurando a las chicas, Kenriu no se dio cuenta de que la acróbata estaba solo ganando tiempo, cuando Azula se subió a su bestia, la chica de un salto subió a la suya.

Nos volveremos a encontrar, maestro rayo-dijo la chica acróbata.

Dime Kenriu por favor-dijo el chico viendo como las tres se iban, entonces Kenriu se volteo para ver cómo estaba sus nuevos conocidos pero.

Zzzzzz-estaban profundamente dormidos

Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche-dijo Kenriu sonriendo

Continuara…

Dejen reviews para motivación por favor.


End file.
